Death Note: Now it's Personal
by stepawayfromtheyam
Summary: *SPOILERS* What happens to everybody after Light's death? They continue on with their lives, of course. That is, until one day when Misa Amane finds a NEW Death Note... T for Violence, Language, Gore. Might change rating later to M.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

"Welcome to the Shinigami Realm. Are you willing to take the rules of becoming a Shinigami, also known as a Reaper or God of Death? The rules include:

You must continue to write names in the Death Note,

You will never help a human; by doing so you will face death yourself, and the remaining years of your Shinigami life-span will be given to that human,

If you accidently drop your Death Note into the Human World, and that Death Note is picked up by a human, you will follow that human around until he dies,

Whoever picks up your Death Note; you will be the one who writes their name in your own Note…"

"I know the rules. I will uphold them and will not fail to take the lives of humans."

"Whoa there, Buddy, this isn't Boy-Scouts; it's a simple yes or no answer."

"Well then, I accept."

"Hhhhheh hhhhheh hhhhhhehhhh heeee! Very well, welcome to the life of the Shinigami, Light Yagami…"

Light wrote a name in his Death Note. _This isn't even close to being as interesting as it was back on earth…_ he thought to himself. He wrote another name. As a Shinigami, writing names had no benefits, other than expanding a miserable life. _As a human I was able to see my works as Kira, at least. Down here it's just so… boring…_

"Hey, Light, you want in?" A few Shinigami were playing dice.

"Of course; what else is there to do?"

. "This is the Japanese police! Surrender and we won't use force!" Shuichi Aizawa and his police squad stormed the building. There was a gun-shot. A police-officer fell to the floor, blood spewing from his chest. "Damn it! They've opened fire!" The squad fired back.

It was another gang, dealing illegal weapons in the Black-Market. Ever since Kira stopped killing, the crime rates quadrupled across the world; it was worse in Japan for some reason; probably because that was Kira's base. Now that Kira wasn't there, the world was in constant violence. Wars, murders, gangs; they all were all starting again.

The last thug dropped dead, a ribbon of blood painting the wall behind him. The squad regrouped. One officer and five thugs, dead; two officers wounded. "Okay, search the building for anybody else and arrest them. Also, search for weapons, drugs, or anything illegal," Aizawa commanded.

Aizawa exited the building. It was surrounded by police cars. Touta Matsuda signaled Aizawa. He walked over to him. "They're searching the place," he explained.

"How bad is it?"

"One officer dead and two wounded. Damn it, we lost another officer. God DAMN it!" Aizawa yelled, putting his hand on his head trying to control himself.

"Aizawa, it's all right. He died for a good cause," Matsuda tried to cheer him up.

"Hell, if Kira was still here, this wouldn't have happened."

Matsuda snapped, "DON'T YOU _EVER _SAY THAT! His name is Light Yagami, and he's a murderer. You of all people shouldn't even _think _he's justice!"

"You shouldn't be talking. You were the only one in the task force who supported him, up until you found out it was Light. God, let's not get into this right now…"

_What… what is this? _Light thought to himself. _I can't believe it… My sixth month here and it's already happened!_ He bent over and picked something up; it was a Death Note. _I found… somebody's Death Note…_

"Hey, Newbie!" somebody yelled at Light. "I left my Death Note here, have you seen it?"

Light smirked. "No, sorry Pal, I haven't seen a Note lying around at all. If I see it, I'll come find you. Deal?"

The other Shinigami stared into Light's eyes. "Fresh meat; you haven't even obtained the Shinigami look yet. How long has it been since you've been here, a year or something?"

"Six months," Light replied.

The other Shinigami laughed. "Damn, time's going slow lately. Whatever. Come find me if you find my Note." He left.

Light stared at the second Notebook. _With this… just perhaps… I can do it._

"Leaving already, Light?"

"No, I accidently dropped my Death Note. I'm going to go get it."

"Heh heh, yea right. Whatever, though, it's your Note. Better find it fast, before a human gets a hold of it… Hhhhheh heh heh!"

"It's been six month since Misa Amane disappeared from the media; the same time the killings of Kira stopped. Perhaps, could this celebrity be Kira?"

Misa turned the television off. _Light, you liar. You never made me your queen of your new world. Without you, I see no point in continuing my own life… I feel empty. _She picked up a picture of her and Light. _Damn it, Light. I don't even want to continue my career now that you went and died on me…_

It was true. Light promised to make her the queen of the new world he set out to create. He broke his promise when he was killed. He had found a Death Note and tried to change the world. He failed to bring this to truth when the owner of his Notebook killed him.

Light had been convicted as Kira by Near, the best detective in the world. Light ran away after trying to kill Near and his helpers. He was wounded from multiple bullet wounds, however. He didn't make it far, for the original owner of his Notebook had written down his name in his _own _Death Note.

Misa was a second Kira, but was never convicted. She didn't have her Death Note anymore, though. Both she's and Light's were taken by Near so they could not be used. She was now not able to avenge Light and create a pure world as he thrived to do. There was nothing left now, or so she thought.

Misa left her house to go on a walk and get some air. She walked down the street until she came to the park. She walked down the park path a ways. It was night-time, but the dim lamps lit her path.

She couldn't stop thinking about Light. She stopped walking and started to cry. _Light… _She almost jumped when her thoughts were interrupted by a "plop!" She studied the ground; there was something there. A chill went down her spine and he lip began quivering. She bent over to pick up whatever made the noise.

Her stomach began feeling sick as she saw the outline of the object in the dim-lighting; the outline of a book. She picked it up and flipped it over. _It… can't be… _She almost threw up as she read the title. She read it several times just to make sure she wasn't going crazy. It read: Death Note.

She opened it. The first page said: _How to use the Note_. She wasn't going crazy, she now knew. Nobody could remake the Note this perfect. Few only knew of its existence. Misa suddenly jumped at the sound of a voice.

"So you found my Note?"

She slowly turned around. "Li…Light?"

It was Light. He was actually there. "Misa, I am the Note's owner."

"You're… A Shinigami?" Misa asked. She was so shocked she fell to her knees.

"Misa, I need you to do something for me…"

"Anything for you, Light! I promise: I will kill a billion criminals if I have to!"

"That's good, Misa. You still haven't forgotten our deal."

"Of course, my love! How could I? It's been a long six months, but I could never forget out deal…"

"Thank you, Misa; however, I have something personal to take care of before we proceed with our plans. There's going to be blood, Misa, and I've already shed mine. It's time for revenge…"


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

"Um, Aizawa… I… think you should take a look at the news for a second," a fellow officer said as he leaned into Aizawa's office. He turned on the television. There was mayhem on the set of the news. A couple men were dragging on of the news-anchors away from the camera; he was dead.

_What the…? _He continued watching to see what would happen. The screen went to the logo. The cameras had stopped rolling. _He just… died…_

He watched the screen for about 15 minutes until the news came back on. There was a lady talking to the camera. "I… I don't know how to say this… Our lead news-anchor has just… has just _died_. He had a heart attack…"

_Heart… attack… _The words echoed in Aizawa's mind. _It can't be_.

He checked the anchor's records on his computer. The records said the man had been convicted of murder, but had dropped charges, even though there was strong evidence.

_That's something… Kira would do…_ Aizawa's hands began to shake. _But, Light… is DEAD! Perhaps, could Misa still have part of a Notebook? _He shook his head; _We've checked her house constantly during the time of Kira. There's no evidence she was even involved in the murders…_

Matsuda saw Aizawa leave his office in a hurry. "Hey, Aizawa, where are you going? We have to start this "news guy's" case! Wait up!" Matsuda chased after him.

He caught up and grabbed Aizawa by the shoulder, "Hey, Man, where are you going?"

"Let go. I'm going to Misa Amane's. Don't tell anybody where I'm at." He got into his car and drove off.

_Misa's? Why's he going there?_

"Aizawa, what are you doing here? Long time no see, huh?" Misa stood at her door, talking to Aizawa.

"Misa, I need to ask you some question."

"Uh, okay, but don't take super-long… I got some things I need to do."

"Well, Misa, are you aware that a news-anchor suddenly _died _while on air?"

Misa shook her head. "No, why would I watch the news. It's so _boring_."

"He died of a heart attack, Misa. I read he wasn't the least unhealthy from his doctor reports. I need to search your house."

"Wait… You're thinking _I _killed _him_!" Misa was now upset.

"It's a possibility. You were a major suspect in the Kira case, and now that Light's gone, there's nobody else who fits the scene."

"SO YOU'RE SAYING I'M KIRA! WHAT THE _HELL_! The notebooks were in the police custody last I knew, so it's probably one of your _cronies_ back at the station! Did you ever think of that scenario?"

"Both notebooks are in the possession of Near. Trust me, he wouldn't do it. He's that _last_ person I'd suspect."

Misa was now furious, saying, "_Light_ was the last person you'd suspect, too! Doesn't mean he wasn't Kira! Go ahead, search the damn house. I have nothing to hide!" Misa lifted her chin and walked away, leaving the door open for Aizawa.

He walked in and began looking around. _Apples_, he thought to himself as he examined a bowl of apples on the table. _L, did you know Shinigami love apples?_ The first message from Kira to L came to him. He continued his search.

The search was unsuccessful. "Well, Misa. Your place is clean. I'm leaving."

"Duh it's clean! What'd you think? A Death Note would be lying right out in the open?"

Aizawa ignored Misa, which made her mad. "Goodbye," he said as he left through the front door.

"That was a close one, eh, Misa?"

She turned around. "Of course it wasn't. He wouldn't even know where the Death Note would be, that idiot," she replied. She was talking to Light who was sitting on the table eating an apple. "Ryuk was right. Apples _are _amazing." He took another bite.

"What now? I mean, you got everybody's attention again. So…?"

Light got off the table and walked to the window, peering out of it. "What do you think I'm going to do? First: get revenge on those who killed me. Second: you and I will rule over this God-forsaken world."

"You're going to kill all those who were involved with the Kira case?"

"Yep, their names are already written down. I just have to trigger their events. Light walked away from the window. "Looks like Aizawa's death has just been triggered. I got to go, Love."

Misa blushed as Light left. _Light…_

Aizawa sat in his office. _Damn, what now? It's not like Misa is going to just throw the Notebook at me… Maybe I can get cameras installed like what we did with Light… _Suddenly a chill ran through Aizawa's entire body. _That was odd… _He turned around and checked his window, making sure it was closed. It was. He turned back around.

"Gets touched with a piece of a Death Note: check. With that, we move on to phase two."

"What the hell! Li… Light!"

"Hello, Aizawa, charmed?"

"You… are dead!" phase

"Well, you see: I _was _dead."

Aizawa got up and ran out of his office, not once looking back. It was late, so there was almost nobody in the building. He ran to the parking lot and tried getting into his car. "Get's spooked and runs to car, only to be locked out with keys left on desk." Light was suddenly behind Aizawa.

"Please… Leave me alone Light… I don't want to die!"

"Oh, well, that's exactly what I felt when you all were shooting at me. I'll tell you what, that really, really hurt. No hard feelings though."

Aizawa started running again. He tripped and was lying in the empty street. "Gets scared again. Panics and runs into the street, not paying attention to his path and trips." Light was right there again.

"Light, I thought you only killed criminals, like the news-anchor from today."

"Oh that? That was actually Misa. I gave her a Death Note. See, I was watching you search her house."

"Shit, Light… Why are you going to kill me? I 'm not a criminal! Light, you understand that, right?"

Light laughed under his breath. "It's funny. Today you though you were so tough when you were searching Misa's home. You though that you were invincible because you killed Kira. So confident in your work. Now, look at you. Begging for you life. Does this not remind you of something? The day _I _died, perhaps? I was lying there, too. Not this exact spot, but I was lying in my own pool of blood, remember?"

Aizawa was silent. He got onto on knee, trying to get up, but his ankle had twisted with his fall. "Light… I… I'm not a criminal… Please… Forgive me. Don't kill me."

"Begs for his life as attempting to stand. Oh, I know you're not a criminal, but…"

Light stopped. A car horn honked. Aizawa turned his head to the left, being blinded by lights. With a loud THUD, Aizawa was launched some feet away, skidding on the ground.

The driver got out and ran to him. "Oh my God! Please tell me you're all right! Please!"

Aizawa struggled to open his eyes, lucky to not be dead. Sharp pain shot through his body. "Doesn't realize oncoming car. Gets hit, but survives. Yes, you're not a criminal… This one is personal."

"No, Light… No…"

Now, there was a loud screech. A car coming from the opposite side slammed on its brakes. It was too late. There was a THUMP, followed by a disgusting noise. "Finally, car coming from opposite lane can't stop fast enough and crushes head underneath tires…"

The man who hit Aizawa stood in horror, staring at the bloody mess in front of him. The driver of the second car got out, seeing the scene and throwing up.

"Well, that was messier than I thought," Light said. He looked at the drivers who were petrified from the site. "What, can't stand a little blood?" Light joked, even though they couldn't hear.

Wings protracted from Light's back. He flapped them, saying quietly before flying off, "By all means, don't take it personal…"


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

"We gather here to mourn the loss of a great man, husband, father, and friend: Shuichi Aizawa…" the minister spoke. A large crowd watched Aizawa's casket buried; his funeral. His wife, children, and friends cried deeply over his sudden, accidental death. There was one person there, however, who wasn't crying. She shown no emotion as she watched the casket slowly placed in the grave.

She looked up. She could see in the distance Light, standing by a grave. She walked over to him. He was staring at his own grave. It read: "Here lies Light Yagami; a young man who had so much to offer, yet so much to gain. May he rest in eternal peace."

"Are you really planning on killing everybody involved in your death?" Misa asked.

"I am…" Light replied. His wings sprouted from his back and he flew away.

Misa talked to his grave, "Light, I'm sorry it had to be this way… I mean: I hoped we could have lived normal lives together…"

She was interrupted. Matsuda was standing by her, looking at the grave next to Lights; Soichiro Yagami, Light's father. "At least his father died in peace, not knowing the truth about Light… Misa, I need to talk to you… about Aizawa's death."

"You think I killed him…"

"I do. Well, I at least believe you're tied to his murder."

"You say murder… You're saying I'm Kira."

"Precisely. You were the second Kira all along. I can't prove this, as none of us could, but I will, and when I do… I'm going to make sure you're put to death yourself."

"Very well, Matsuda. I can't persuade you to believe otherwise, I would guess."

"Are you bribing an officer?"

"I won't lie to you, Matsuda, I did _not _kill Aizawa," Misa said, beginning to walk away.

"I will find out the truth, Misa. I'm going to bring you down, just as I did to Light."

"Hmm, do you not find it strange how Aizawa dies as soon as he starts searching for Kira again? Also, he died the same day I believed Kira to be back."

"But, Light is dead. Is Misa somehow using a Notebook?"

"Perhaps… Perhaps she has a page leftover and she's going to murder everybody who helped stop Light… Or it _is _a possibility she's found another note. Shinigami, is that possible; somebody who's already used a Death Note to find a new one?"

"Hhhhhhehhhh! I'll tell you this: It's not likely… Not one bit… Hhhhheh hhhhheh hhhhheh!"

"Hmm… Well then, in that case… I guess we need to wait this out more; observe the situation. I'd like to keep an eye on Misa, though."

Misa watched the news, writing criminal's names in her Notebook. Light stared out the window. "Misa," Light spoke up. "Somebody's spying on you from outside, just to let you know."

Misa began walking over to the window. "Wait," Light stopped her. "You can't go look. They'll get suspicious if you look directly at them."

"I'll just write their name in the Note! That'll teach them a lesson about being a Peeping Tom!"

"I think their more than just an obsessed fan. I think he's part of a bigger group."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get rid of him!"

"It will only prove you're Kira; a man watching you from your window dying after watching you to see if you _are _Kira."

"True… what do we do then?"

"I'll stay here if you ever go out to make sure nobody sneaks in and bugs the place. Or… I can follow this person to their leader and kill him…" Light suddenly walked through the wall. He flapped his wings as he hovered over the spy, watching everything he did.

Eventually, Misa's lights went out in her house; she was going to bed. The spy began walking. Light followed right behind him.

"Hey, it's Aoyama," the spy talked into a cell phone. "Nothing suspicious to report about Misa Amane…" The person on the other side of the call said something. Aoyama replied, "Yes, I'll make sure to follow her tomorrow. Good night, Matsuda."

_Ah, Matsuda, suspicious of our little game? Bad idea, my old friend._

Matsuda walked down the hall into the kitchen. He filled a glass of water and gulped it down. He looked at the clock; it read, "3:00 A.M."

_Damn it, I can't fall asleep… I can't stop thinking about Aizawa… What if I'm next…? Shut up, you baby! You've committed your life to stopping Kira!_

Matsuda spoke out loud, "No turning back now…" He placed the cup on the counter. He began walking back to his bedroom, when something on the counter caught his eye. He tried looking at the object in the dim, early-morning light.

He made the shape of the object out. His hands trembled as he reached for it. He touched it and a chill ran through his body. He picked it up. It was a book; a _notebook_. He began sweating as he flipped it over to read the front. _Death Note_, the title read.

It was dog-eared on a page, he could see. He slowly peeled the Note open to the bent page. His stomach grew sick as he read the words on the page, the _only _words on the page.

It read, "Touta Matsuda: Suicidal intentions. Grows depressed from the death of his friend. Can't sleep. At 3:02 A.M., he finds himself scared for his own life. At 3:07 A.M., he panics about Kira, deciding to take his own life instead of the risk that Kira might end it."

Matsuda dropped the Death Note. He glanced up at the clock; 3:05 A.M.

"Ah, you found my Note Book," a voice from behind Matsuda said. He swung around. Light was standing in his kitchen, the dim-light from nearby window showing his face.

"It…was you who killed Aizawa… You're… a Shinigami now?..." Matsuda managed speak.

"Yes, I am a Shinigami, and I killed Aizawa. I honestly don't care about what you're going to say to me. You'll probably say how you don't regret 'stopping' me, and how my dad would be ashamed to find out who I really am. I really don't give a damn. I just wanted to witness your own suicide. Would you believe that? The one who stops Kira, committing suicide out of fear? How despicable. I thought of all people, you'd be the last one to kill yourself. I guess I was wrong…"

"I… I'M NOT GOING TO DO THIS! It's all you! It's your entire fault!" Matsuda began to panic. He looked at the clock; 3:06 A.M. "Light, you _bastard_! You coward! I HATE YOU!"

The two stared at each other. Matsuda suddenly began walking away. Light followed him to his room. Matsuda went into his dresser and dug through the clothes. He pulled a gun from the mess.

Light smiled, saying, "You know, guns are illegal in Japan?"

Matsuda clicked the safety off and stuck the small pistol to his chin. A tear rolled down his cheek. He looked at Light and muttered his last words, "Fuck… you… Light…"

With a loud "snap!" a bullet was sent through Matsuda's head. A ribbon of blood sprayed out and he fell onto his bed. Light couldn't help but smile.

"Hhhhheh hhhhheh hhhhheh!" Light laughed wildly. "Another one out of the way! Only a few more and this world is as good as mine! This is the end for the Kira Task Force; this is the end for the unbelievers!" Light walked through the wall and flew off into the new morning.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

"...With hundreds of deaths in the last several weeks, this just _has_ to be the return of Kira."

"But it makes no sense. Why would he stop killing for almost half a year, and suddenly start back up again? Perhaps it is somebody else? Perhaps we have a _new _Kira. Remember, when the killings started some years back, on Sakura TV, there was that person claiming to be Kira; apparently carrying the same power."

"So you say this isn't the same Kira? But those were only rumors about that second Kira then. There was never an official report released."

"No, there weren't any reports released to the _public_. Look how this new Kira is killing his victims. He's killed two police officers already, both having perfect records."

"Well, I see where you're coming from. I'm sorry, but we have to break for a quick commercial break. We'll be right back, folks, so don't move an inch!"

Misa Amane clicked off the television. "There getting you and I mixed up… They're saying that I'm the one who killed Aizawa and Matsuda."

"Maybe you should leave them a message, for old time's sake."

"What would that accomplish? 'Hi, it's Kira! I'm back killing the scum of this planet, but I didn't kill those two officers!' C'mon, Light, that's stupid."

"It was just a suggestion."

"Whatever… Hey, so who's next on your list?"

"Kanzo Mogi and Hideki Ide… Oh, right, there are also the members of the Special Provisions for Kira… and don't forget Near…"

"I'm 95 percent certain the new Kira is Misa Amane…"

"What makes you so sure, and what about the other five percent?"

"All of the killings are exactly as how Light had done them. If a complete stranger to the Death Note did this, we would notice a slight difference in the killings. There was the exception of Teru Mikami, because he was instructed by Light. Also, why would this new Kira have any reason to kill Aizawa and Matsuda? We knew them personally. They had not one ounce of evil in them. They were killed for revenge."

"I see your point, Near. Shall we have Misa arrested?"

"No… There's still the other five percent. Until I'm 100 percent certain, we are not to touch her. Now, Anthony, please let me be alone for a bit… I need to think."

"As you wish, Near," Anthony replied, leaving the room.

Near turned around and walked to a safe in the wall. He entered the code and opened it. He pulled out two Death Notes.

"Are you finally going to use them?"

"Of course not, Shinigami. I will never use one, personally. I just want to study them…" Near put them on his desk and opened them.

He flipped through the pages for a while, when he finally spoke up. "Shinigami," he began. "Is it possible for me to ask you a favor?"

"Sure, but it'll cost you. And please, call me Ryuk."

"I'm guessing this price will be something relatively valuable."

"Depends… What's the favor you want?"

"I want you to find something out for me. I need you to go to Misa Amane's house and find her Death Note. We'll talk about your "payment" after you've finished. Let's say your payment has something to do with… apples."

"Hhhhheh hhhhheh hhhhheh! It's kind of against the rules to help humans for such a small payment, but I do love apples… Well, rules _are _meant to be broken. I guess it doesn't hurt me, so you have yourself a deal." Ryuk walked through the wall and was gone.

_Perfect… That was easier than planned. Soon, Misa, or should I say Kira, you will be stopped, just as I stopped Light, _Near thought to himself.

"Death Note, Death Note! Where are you littler guy?" Ryuk searched Misa's house. "Maybe she has it with her…"

Ryuk heard a noise. It was the front door opening. _Damn, she's home_. Ryuk hid in the wall. _Why am I being so secretive? It's not like she can hear or see me. Maybe I can watch her… See if she uses the Note…_

Ryuk poked his head out of the wall. He almost fell over at what he saw. It was Light. _He's a Shinigami now? Is that really possible?_ _This settles it… She has a Notebook._

Light turned around, but there was nothing there. "What is it, Light?"

"Nothing, I thought there was something here."

"Hey, Human, I'm back!"

"Please, call me Near."

"Not until you start calling me Ryuk."

"So, do I owe you some apples?"

"Hhhhheh hhhhheh hhhhheh! You sure do."

"Why do you say it like that? Do you have more information regarding Misa and the Death Note?"

"I do, but that information… I can't tell you." A big smile grew on Ryuk's face.

"Oh, really? Not even for a price?"

"Hhhhheh, maybe, but this price is going to be worth a little more than some apples…"

"Well then, what is the price?"

"Let's say… Three fourths of your remaining life…"

"…Deal."

"Misa, looks like the jig is up."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

Light was looking out the window. Misa walked over. A team of police were surrounding her house, all wearing helmets with tinted visors on them so their faces couldn't show.

"Shit! Light, can't you find out who they all are?"

"I could, but that would bring my death, helping you out like that."

"Shit, shit, shit… What do I do?"

"What do you think? Surrender the Death Note, like we did before. You'll be fine. They'll question you and you won't know anything. They'll have to let you go."

Misa began crying. "Buy, I would forget everything about you being a Shinigami! I don't want that! We still need to complete our goal, remember?"

"Misa, forfeit ownership of the Note… I promise: I'll come back for you. Once this is cleared up, I'll give you the Notebook back."

A police officer started talking through a megaphone, "Misa Amane, you are surrounded. Come out and we won't take you by force."

Misa started to shake. "Light…"

"Wait, I have a plan…"

Misa walked out her door and towards the police. She suddenly stopped. She fell to her knees, gripping her chest with one hand, gripping the Death Note in the other. An officer ran to her. "She's having a heart attack!" he yelled. The other officers remained where they were standing, not knowing what to do.

The officer grabbed Misa as she fell flat on the ground. The officer went to grab her wrist to check her pulse, but he saw the Death Note. He grabbed; chills suddenly rushed through his entire body. He looked up at the other officers. Light was hovering in front of them, his wings flapping.

"What the hell! A… A MONSTER!"

"Who, me? A monster?" Light smiled at him.

The other officers walked over to him. Some grabbed at the Notebook, which he clenched tightly in his hand. They saw Light flying over to them.

"That's… Yagami's son! He's… HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! A GH… GHOST!"

The officers were in complete chaos as they yelled and tried getting away. They all got in their police cars. When they looked back, Light was gone; so was Misa.

An officer picked up his radio. "We've lost Misa! I repeat: we've lost Misa Amane!"


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was having virus problems for one thing. That took about ten days to fix… Then I have Driver's Ed to do, which is taking a lot of my time… Also, there are friends who want to hang out, you know? Once Driver's Ed is over, I'll be able to work on my stories more (Heh… -_-' which is exactly what I said about school being over, and look at me! Busy as ever xPPP)…

~Chapter 5~

"The police still can't find Misa. Where do you think she is?"

"I have no idea."

"Should we put a reward out for her or something?"

"I have a better idea."

"What is that, Near?"

"I'm going to tell the world Misa Amane is Kira."

"Why? The world worships Kira!"

"True, but it's worth a try, right?"

"Light, look at the television screen…"

Light looked up at the giant screen on the building. The news had suddenly changed to a giant 'N.'

"This is Near," a voice came from the giant T.V. "I'm currently broadcasting this on every channel. I just want to say… that Misa Amane is Kira."

Everybody in the streets had stopped and was shocked at what they heard.

"Don't believe me if you don't want to, but it's true. However, she isn't the same Kira we all knew before. She's being helped by a Shinigami who is the true Kira, and they'll kill anybody who gets in their way," the screen continued.

"Light, what do we do now?"

"Hold on; just listen to him first."

They listened to Near as he said, "Again, don't believe me. I know it's hard to trust a man behind a screen, but I speak the truth. If you find Misa, tell the police right away. I'll repeat this message again…" Near said. The message repeated.

"Hey, isn't that Misa right there!" a pedestrian yelled. He was pointing right at Misa. She had a hood covering her head, but her face was visible since she was looking at the screen.

Misa looked at the man. Some others were looking at her, and were telling others that she was there. They started walking towards her.

Misa walked away from them. They yelled to other people that she was Misa, and more began following.

Suddenly, everybody began yelling at her. "There's Misa!" they yelled as they chased her. She ran out in the street. She was surrounded.

"Light… What now?"

"The only way out of here is to use the Death Note."

"You mean kill all of them?"

"Use it to threaten them… and if you have to: kill them."

She pulled the Death Note from her bag and held it in the air. "Get away now!" she yelled.

Everybody stopped. She continued, "If anybody gets closer, I'll write your name in this notebook! If I do… you will surely die!"

"What? She's bluffing. She can't kill anybody! Is this some sort of joke?" a man was yelling. He began walking towards her. Misa looked at the name she saw floating above his head. She wrote it in the Notebook.

He stopped and said, "What are you doing now? You can't be writing my name. You don't even know it! She's not Kira! That person from the T.V. was lying!"

The man stopped. He grabbed his chest and fell to the ground.

The people around started yelling, "She killed him! How did she do that!"

Another man began running towards her. She wrote his name in the Note. He grabber her neck. "You're not Kira! Kira would never kill an innocent person like that! You're an imposter! Kira will puni…"

The man fell to the ground and died.

"If anybody tries to stop me again, I'll kill you too! Let me go, now!" Misa yelled.

Everybody began backing up. She held the Death Note open with her pen ready to write as she walked towards the crowd. They moved out of the way for her. As soon as she was away from everybody, she began running.

She stopped an alley a ways from the scene. "Light, everybody knows I'm Kira now… What do I do?"

"We'll have to put our plan to action earlier than I hoped."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"We'll kill everybody in our path and become rulers of this planet… We'll kill all of our enemies, beginning with Near…"

"Near, Misa was found for a short while. She killed two people on site. Now the world will spread that she's really Kira and that she's not as just as they believed her to be…"

"Where's she now?" Near asked.

"She ran away from the area and now we have no clue where she is. How will we bring her out of hiding?"

"I don't know, but I've thought of a plan to stop Light."

"And how will we do that?"

"Here's what we'll do…"

"Light…" Misa began. "We've failed. We're done for… How will we get out of this?"

"Don't worry. There's a way out of everything," Light responded.

"Hey, Light… do you ever wish things could just be back to normal? I mean, do you ever have regrets about picking up the Death Note?"

"I do not, and I never have regretted it. Sure, it wouldn't be so bad being alive again, but what we're doing is right, Misa. We're creating a world without crime… without evil!"

"I regret it sometimes… I wish you and I could just live a normal life together…"

"But the only reason you love me is because I'm Kira."

"I really don't care about that anymore. In the end, I found I truly loved you… and now that you're a Shinigami, we can't _really _be together."

"What are you talking about? Of course we can be together. Look at us now; and if we finish out goal, we'll be able to rule together."

Misa looked down. "But I'll eventually die. I've been given a longer life than any other humans, but I'll still eventually die… However, you'll never die. You can't protect me really, because if you kill somebody who's trying to harm me, you'll die… and I'll be alone. Besides, once I die, you'll have to return to the Shinigami Realm, and you'll probably just find another person to hold onto your Notebook…"

"Misa, don't think like that. Look forward to today… don't worry about the future. As long as we're together at this moment, that's all that matters, right?"

"I guess… you're right… One thing I don't regret… is meeting you."

Light smiled at her. For the first time, he actually felt love for Misa. After all of the times he used her, he finally began loving her.

_Why now… Why do I realize I love her now and not as a human… Maybe… I do regret all of this… _Light thought to himself. _No, Light. Be strong! No regrets, remember? You'll create the perfect world you dreamed of… This is what you got yourself into, and you'll see it to the end! YOU WILL BE GOD OF THIS NEW WORLD, AND MISA WILL BE YOUR GODESS!_


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Misa heard a loud crunch, causing her to spring up out of her bed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. You're a light sleeper."

Misa stared at Light as he took another bite into the apple.

"I'm not a light sleeper, you just eat like a pig," Misa replied, lying back down and throwing the covers back over her head.

"Well, you need to get up anyways. It's getting late. Remember, we need to rotate camp every morning," Light explained.

Misa sighed. "When are you going to kill Near and the others so we can finally stop running? This is starting to get annoying. It's already been a week and you haven't killed Near yet!"

"Calm down, you know I can't leave you. I have to scout around the area so they don't find you. Once we find a secure spot where you can stay, I'll go and kill him and his team. Then nobody will be able to stop us. You just need to be patient."

"Hmph! Whatever… I'm just going to keep annoying you until you kill them!"

"Jeez… You _do _need more sleep…"

"Hey, shut up, you jerk!" Misa yelled.

She turned her head. An old man was standing by the river fishing. He was staring at her. He obviously didn't know who she was since he mumbled to himself, "Those children and their imaginary friends: they're so innocent at that age."

The old man couldn't tell who Misa really was because her sweatshirt hood covered most of her head, but judging from his age, he probably wouldn't know who she was anyways. Misa still blushed, though.

"Light, why didn't you tell me somebody was there?" Misa whispered.

"No worries, he's just an old man. I've been watching him since he came here."

"Still, he saw me talking to you…"

"Stop worrying…"

"How can I! I can still die, remember? For all we know, he can be a murderer, or a rapist, or one of Near's cronies!"

"Misa… Look at him… He's probably in his late 80s… A gust of wind can probably knock him over."

"Rrrrg… Fine! Anyways… I guess I'll roll my bed up."

Misa walked down the riverside with her bag over her shoulder. She looked back at the bridge she had just spent the night under. It wasn't a popular bridge to travel over, so it made a good site to sleep. She also looked back at the old man. He was holding a small fish. He looked up for a second, and then bent down to put the fish in a basket.

"So, Light, where to now?"

"We'll just start walking and see where we end up…"

Misa's stomach growled. She looked at Light and said, "Hey… I'm hungry… What's for breakfast?"

"How the hell should I know? I don't need to worry about those kinds of things… Unless there are any apples involved."

Misa frowned. "You ate our supply of apples already…"

"Looks like you're going shopping."

"Hey, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yea, just stick to the small stores as usual."

"Fine…"

Misa looked behind her, and then whispered to Light, "Um… Is that guy following us?"

Light turned around. "Who, the guy with the briefcase?"

"No, the guy with the glasses…"

Light looked at the man wearing the glasses. He was staring right at Misa, walking towards her.

"He looks shady. Turn in this alley and get ready to write."

Misa walked into the alley and got her Death Note out. The man with the glasses walked past the entrance without even looking down the alley.

"Phew… That scared me… He was following me for a couple blocks."

Misa left the alley and continued down the sidewalk. She went down a few more blocks until turning into a small store. She began gathering groceries when the man with the glasses entered the store. Light interrupted her, saying, "Misa… The man with glasses is back. Stay on your guard and get ready to write. Don't worry about any witnesses. If you have to kill him: kill him."

Misa picked turned to go down another aisle and noticed the man with glasses. She studied the name that floated above his head, and then walked over to a small stand of produce. She held the basket of groceries in her left hand, and began to pick up an apple with her right. Se stopped when somebody else picked up the same apple she was going to grab.

"Oh, excuse me," Misa muttered, not looking up just in case the person next to her recognized her face.

"It's him, Misa," Light warned. "It's the man with glasses…"

Misa slowly and nonchalantly reached into her bag and felt the Notebook.

"You know," the man next to her began. "I hear that the Reapers love apples."

_The Reapers…_ Misa thought to herself.'

"Misa, write his name… Misa… Do it now!" Light exclaimed. "Misa, write his damn name down!"

Misa brought her hand out of her bag; her hand was empty. She picked up and apple and headed for the register. She put the basket on the counter and the clerk began checking the items off.

"Damn it, Misa… Write it now! He's not looking! Quick, before he comes over here!"

Misa put down the money to pay her fee and walked away, grabbing the bag of groceries. She exited the small store and started back down the sidewalk.

"Misa, you need to kill him! Nobody would randomly bring up Reapers to a girl in a store… He recognized you. He might not be with Near, or he might, but he recognized you somehow. Kill him!"

Misa passed a bus-stop just as a bus was loading some passengers. She turned around and got on the bus. She put her bag of groceries on her lap and reached into her other bag, pulling out her Death Note. She clicked a pen and flipped open to a blank spot. She put the pen onto the page, ready to write the man's name just as the bus shut its doors. Suddenly, she heard them open back up.

She looked up from her seat to see the man with glasses walking down the isle.

"Miss, you forgot your apple," he said, handing her an apple.

"Sorry, my apple is in my bag already. You're mistaken," Misa replied, trying to disguise her voice.

The man sat besides her and she closed the Note. She began slipping it under her arm but dropped her pen.

"Oh, don't mind me, Miss, you can continue to write in your book. Don't mind me. I meant to just give you the apple, but looks like I'm going to be taking the bus today…" the man said as the bus pulled away from the curb.

He bent over and picked up her pen. He handed it to her and she nodded.

"Excuse me sir, will you please find a different seat?" Misa asked, still using a different voice.

"I'm sorry; I'll try not to bother you. Go ahead, continue what you were doing before I got here," he replied.

She held the pen in her hand not knowing what to do now.

"By the way, what were you writing?" the man interrogated in a deeper, stronger voice.

Misa's heart began pounding and the pen shook in her hand. She began pulling the Notebook back out from her arm, but the man interrupted.

"You wouldn't want to kill somebody on the bus, now would you? With all of these people around, they might get scared and attempt to stop you. Are you going to kill all of them?"

She looked up at the man's face. He was smiling. "Misa, give me the Notebook, please. I don't want to have to take it from you by force."

Misa thought fast. She dropped the groceries between her legs and shoved the man, almost knocking him completely off the seat. She climbed over the seat in front of her and began yelling, "Help me! This man just grabbed me! Somebody help! He's trying to molest me!"

Everybody in the bus shot their heads up and stared at the man, then look at Misa. She was still trying to hide her face, and luckily, nobody saw it. She went to the front of the bus and the man with glasses stood up.

"So, you want to do this the hard way!" he shouted.

"You're sick, Dude!" a man said as he grabbed the man with glasses.

The bus driver pulled the bus over to the sidewalk. Misa pulled the lever that opened the door. She got out and watched the confusion in the bus from the window. The man with glasses saw her outside and struggled out of the other man's grip. He made his way to the front and exited.

He looked at Misa. The Death Note was open in her hands. She clicked the pen and the tip retracted back inside. She closed the Note and put it back into her bag.

The man who had attacked the man with glasses ran out of the bus with Misa's groceries. He ran over to her and gave them back. He looked at the man with glasses. "I'm not done with you yet, Man!"

"It's okay. He wasn't really touching me, I just didn't want him near," Misa explained.

"What! Thanks for wasting my time! Next time, just tell him to leave! I almost punched his lights out!" the man replied, walking back into the bus.

The man with glasses stood there, staring at Misa. It wasn't until the bus pulled away when he spoke. "So, you're just going to kill me? You should just give up, Misa. Now it's just you and me."

"What are you going to do to me when you catch me?"

"Bring you to Near, of course. You've been a nescience, Misa. And just to let you know, he's not going to hurt you. He's just going to take the Death Note away. Now, will you come with me, or do I need to chase you down?"

"Why don't you just _try _to catch me?" Misa ran out into the street. The man with glasses chased after her. From behind, she heard somebody lay on their corn horn, then a crash.

Misa spun around. The man with glasses was sprawled on the ground; a streak of blood on the ground lead up to his face which skid after impact.

_Gets off the bus to come after Misa. Sees Misa run across street and chases after, only to be struck by a speeding car. A hit and run accident, killing victim instantly upon impact,_ Misa went over what she had written down in her head.

"Good job, Misa. You managed to kill him without too much suspicion from pedestrians… You're thinking like Kira," Light told her.

Misa walked away from the scene of the death, hugging her groceries tightly to her chest. "That's because: I _am _Kira…"


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Misa dipped her hair into the river, washing out the shampoo. She slapped some water onto her naked body to get the remaining suds off. She hummed as she joyfully bathed.

"Christ, Misa, how long does it take you to take a bath? You know, I can't even remember _my _last bath, yet you don't hear me complaining."

"Well, it's different for a Shinigami! You don't need to bathe, because you're like… a god or something, and I'm pretty sure gods are always clean."

"Yea, well you obviously haven't smelled the Shinigami Realm… That entire world can use a good scrub. Now will you hurry it up? You've been in the river forever! Somebody's going to see you."

"Hey, _you _just need to hold your horses, Light! I haven't bathed in a week, and it's not right for a lady to smell bad! And why would you care if anybody saw me naked? Would it… make you jealous? HEY! YOU BETTER NOT BE PEEKING, YOU JERK!"

"I'M NOT PEEKING!"

"Oh yea, then why the sudden defensive tone?"

Light sighed. "Please, just hurry…"

"Alright, alright, I'm getting out."

Misa walked to the shore of the river where Light sat, turned around and facing the other way. She picked up the towel lying on the grass and dried off, pulling clothes over her body afterwards.

"Okay, I'm all pretty again!" Misa exclaimed.

"It's about time…" Light replied sarcastically.

Misa crossed her arms. "That was when you were supposed to reply with, 'Misa, you're _always_ pretty!'"

"Tch, whatever…" Light was preoccupied digging through the food supply on an apple hunt and couldn't pay much attention to Misa. "Hey, I think we're all out of apples…"

"Duh! You scarf them down right after I buy some! If it wasn't for your damn apples, I'd still have a big wad of money left… We're going to have to do something about the money supply by the way. It's getting low."

"Yea, rob a bank or something…" Light was still digging through the food supply and didn't notice the seriousness of the problem.

"You know… No money means no apples."

"Not really. I'll just steal some. I'm invisible to everybody but you, remember?"

"Wait… So I've been spending all of my money on your apple addiction when all of this time you could have been _stealing_ them?"

"Yea, but that just wouldn't seem honest…"

"Uh, hello, you're a _Shinigami_. You don't abide by rules… That's how you made it in the position you're in now."

"Hm… You have a point… But you're making it sound like what we do is wrong…"

"Well, duh! In the eyes of the average human, it _is_!"

Light was silent. He opened Misa's bag up and started digging around.

"Light, what the hell are you doing? Get out of my bag!"

"I just wanted to see if you had any apples…"

"If you want an apple that badly, just fly to a fruit stand and take one!"

"Hm… Great idea. See you in a bit, and stay safe." Light's wings protruded from his back and quickly disappeared as he flew away.

He landed in front of a grocery store and walked through the wall. He made his way to the fruit isle and found the apples. He looked around for a security-camera, but there weren't any. It wasn't a large building, so the security was low. Then he checked for humans. When the coast was clear, he feasted on the apples, stopping occasionally for a human to pass by without seeing floating apples.

When he was finally satisfied, he flew back to the camp Misa created. He landed at the spot and said, "That was a good idea. I've had my fill of apples for a couple hours." There was silence. He looked around, but everything was still. _What the hell? Where'd Misa go? Maybe I'm at the wrong spot?_

Light was about to fly off to find his and Misa's camp-spot, but he saw the food supply-bag sitting on the ground. _Well, looks like this is out spot…_ Light looked around and didn't see Misa's bag. _Maybe she took it with her into the trees to go to the bathroom?_

Light sat down and decided to wait for Misa. Something caught his eye… There was a shoe-print in the mud several feet away from where he was sitting. _That's… not Misa's shoes…. _Light's eyes widened. "Misa…" he said to himself. "Shit… He got Misa… and the Death Note!"

Light quickly flew away to search for her and her kidnapper. _I was gone for such a little amount of time. How could this happen? _He flew around the city for what seemed to be several hours.

Something caught Light's ear. It was a disguised voice. _Near…_

He flew to the nearest television and found out he was correct: Near was sending a message.

"I will repeat… Light, I know you're actually out there… I don't know how, but I know you're out there! If you don't want Misa to die, come find me. We'll make a deal… Come to the place where we last met; the place where I defeated you, Light… The place you were killed… I will repeat…" The message repeated.

_Near… Damn it! Near, you BASTARD!_ Light thought to himself. _I know exactly where you are… _Light clenched his fists and said aloud, "…And this time, I'll be the one doing the killing!"

Okaaay… I'm soooooooo freaking sorry for the wait . I've had SO much crap going on… This summer had been WAY freaking busier than normal… Please forgive me! I said I'd update my fic throughout summer, but Driver'S Ed. ended, and other stuff began… First of all, I've been doing so much crap getting college stuff all squared away. Secondly, I spent a week at my mum's house, and I don't type not draw there (ergo, no updating my fics nor Deviantart…). Now here's more bad news… This guy won't be updated until September… I'm going back to mum's house after I finish with my school and college… things (can't think of a smart-sounding word… My grammar teacher will be _proud_). I'll be at mum's for two weeks, then the third week I'm going with her as she moved to California (which will be sad, cos I won't see her every other weekend q.q *sniff sniff…*). Then I'll be flying back up to Washington to begin school, which I'll have to juggle with college… Holy guacamole… Will I ever finish my freaking fics! SPOILER ALERT GUYS: The next chapter is the finale! WOO! I have it all planned out, but I have like, no time whatsoever to create it u.u…

PS: I don't even know if anybody still cares about this story lol… If you do, thanks for your support. You get a cookie from stepawayfromtheyam! *COOKIE FOR YOU! 3, stepawayfromtheyam*. Well, thanks for staying faithful, and hopefully you'll continue reading! Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8: FINALE

~Final Chapter~

Misa sat against the wall, her hands tied behind her and her eyes blinded by a blindfold. Her lip bled from nervously biting them. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Misa said in a shaky voice.

"That would ruin my whole plan… Now, when will our guest arrive?" a voice said. Misa knew it was Near.

"Damn you, Near!" Misa screamed. "He _will _be here, and he _will _kill you!"

Near smiled deviously, saying, "You know what will happen to him if he kills me, right?"

Misa bit harder into her lip. The blood was starting to drip down her chin. Her eyes began to well with tears with the thought of losing.

Light saw the warehouse appear through the fog as he flew by. _I'm coming for you, Near…_ He dropped down in front of the building. He stared at the door as past memories came back to him. _I'm going to win this time…_

"I can't believe it… You're actually here…" Near said in a confident tone.

Light walked out of the shadows of the dimly lit room. "Don't think you'll win again, you bastard!" Light yelled.

"Light, help me!" Misa demanded. She tried to stand up to run, but the ropes around her feet tripped her.

"You're finished, Near!" In one swift motion, Light pulled out his Death Note and flipped it open, putting his pen to the paper, writing the name he saw above Near's head. He stopped before he finished writing the full name.

"What's wrong, Light? Did you finally catch on to my little game? You're the one who's finished… Again, I win, Light. I always will win… You can come back as many times as you like, but I will always win…" Near explained. "What is it going to be? Are you going to kill me? Just remember, if you do… You'll die, as well! I want Misa to see this… I want her to see you die…" Near walked over to Misa and took off the blindfold.

Misa looked at Light. His face was straight; there was no sign of emotion. His hand began to move to the page again. "Light! Please, don't do it! I can't lose you again!" Misa cried. Tears started falling down her face. "I don't want you to leave again…"

Light looked down. "But, Misa, if I don't do this, Near will win… The only other way out of this is if… you give up the Death Note."

"Light… I… I would never do that! I don't _ever _want to forget the time we've been able to spend together!" The tears were falling down her face even faster now.

Light's head shot up. "Just give up the Death Note! I want you to be happy… Please, just give it up!"

"Happy? Like I was happy _before _you dropped your Death Note? I won't do it!"

Near interrupted, "Light, if you don't figure something out, I'll kill her…"

"That'll make you no better than me… The user of a Death Note can go to neither heaven nor hell. We'll be no different…" Light tried to reason with Near.

"Killing Kira would be just; what you two do is wrong…"

"Who are you to say that? Just because _you _think it's wrong doesn't make it wrong!"

"_I'm_ not trying to rid the world of groups of people, just _Kira_!"

"Killing Misa won't accomplish anything!"

"Then kill me."

Light brought the pen to his Note. He was almost finished writing Near's name. Misa attempted to stop him again, yelling, "Please, Light… I don't want you to die!"

Light was one letter away from finishing Near's name. Near's smile grew wider. Suddenly his face changed. It grew white. He grabbed his chest and fell to his knees.

"Light, no! Please don't go Light!" Misa began weeping.

Light looked up. "But I…"

Ryuk suddenly walked through the wall. He went up to Near, who was gasping for breath. Near looked at the Death Note in Ryuk's hand and the pen in the other. "Shi…ni…ga…mi…" Near managed to utter one last, broken word. He stared at Ryuk's face, whose eyes looked brighter, and whose smile looked more evil than usual.

Near silently sat there, staring at Ryuk's face for a moment, only to quickly drop to the ground. The "thud" echoed in the empty warehouse. Ryuk let out the usual morbid laugh, "Hhhhheh heeeeh… Light was a _much _more interesting owner that you…" Ryuk explained, talking to the silent body of Near.

Misa and Light were both shocked at the sudden change of events. Ryuk turned the shocked Misa Amane. "You're a lucky girl… I'm the third Shinigami to die for you; a hat trick… Hhhhhhhhhhheh!"

"Ryuk," Light began. "Why did you help us?"

"It wasn't for you specifically… I was just helping out a fellow Shinigami… Besides, it's the least I can do for killing my only… what do you humans say, friend?"

Misa smiled at Ryuk, saying "Thank y-…" She stopped. Light noticed Misa's remaining life-span increased drastically. Ryuk crumbled to dust.

Light walked over to the pile of dust and plucked the Death Note from it. He flipped through the pages. He stopped when he found the name, sloppily written, "Light Yagami." He turned to Misa and smiled. "Shall we, then?"

A mother held her child's hand as they walked down the street. It was a warm day in Japan and there seemed to be a "skip" in the peoples' step. A man threw a ball in the park and his dog retrieved it; a fine day, indeed.

The usual crowd passed by the large broadcasting screen on the building. Everybody turned to the screen as the picture changed. Every television suddenly changed to the exact picture around the world.

"People of the world, this message will repeat itself for the next few days on every channel. I am…"

Anybody who was around a television suddenly broke away from the trance of their everyday lives. They all waited anxiously for the young lady to continue her speech.

She finally broke her silence. "I… am Misa Amane and I… I am Kira!"

~End~

To all my readers: sorry for the extremely, EXTREMELY long delay for this final chapter… I hope you all didn't lose faith in my story! Well, it's been fun, but it's over… It was so hard writing this, since I've been gone so long .; I kind of lost my original train of thought after all that vacationing over the summer, but I think the fic turned out okay ;P I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all the support! ^-^


End file.
